


衰老

by Loukid



Series: BDSM [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Merlin, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Figging, M/M, Spanking, Strappado Bondage
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukid/pseuds/Loukid
Summary: 梅林一声不吭地消失了一天半，回来已是伤痕累累，还对亚瑟说谎。亚瑟决定要惩罚他……





	衰老

**Author's Note:**

> 这个标签和摘要一写 我怎么感觉这么奇怪呢。
> 
> 其实并不会有那么大的尺度。

1

他看见自己老了。

先映入眼帘的，是一头细软的银丝。他的身体佝偻着蜷缩在椅子里，身上盖着红色毛毯，头平静地朝着窗户的方向。

这画面似曾相识。

双手变得枯槁，随意地搭在腿上。他这才注意到自己的脸——皱纹像是在脸上挖出的沟壑，不知从何处而起又止于何处，一丝丝一条条，缓慢又决绝地吞噬着他的生命力。鼻翼也变得软塌塌的，眼角下垂，眼睑都变得松弛，耷拉在一旁，只有那双钴蓝色的眼睛依然闪烁着灼日之光。他惊恐地揉揉双眼，眼前的人就变成了他父亲的样子。

“不！”亚瑟挣扎着醒来，豆大的汗珠顺着头发滴落，他茫然地坐起身子，牙关紧咬，试图平复自己的心情。乌瑟已经去世一个多月了，可他现在却总梦见自己老去的样子，那张脸看起来有八十岁或九十岁。他并不畏惧死亡，因为他觉得自己永远也老不成那个样子，他有这种感觉。

亚瑟大概再不会过生日了。

听到动静进来的格温赶紧拧了一把湿冷的毛巾，替她的国王擦拭额前的汗珠。现在还不到深夜，国王睡得浅，还很容易被惊醒，因此每晚都会有仆人守在殿前。亚瑟生分地推开格温，屈起双腿，右手颤抖着扶在眉骨前，不发一言。

“陛下，有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“我需要梅林。”

格温疑惑地抿起双唇，担忧地看着亚瑟，一只手搭在他肩头：“我在这儿呢亚瑟，不要害怕，就当是为了我。”

“我需要梅林。”亚瑟皱起眉头看向她的手，又重复了一遍刚才的话语。他们曾经有过一段，只是后来事情发生了变化。

“我去帮您把他叫过来。”格温说那句话只是出于习惯，她尴尬地收回手行了个礼，转身准备离开。

“不用了。我自己去找他。”

 

2

亚瑟随意套上几件衣物 就下楼往盖乌斯的房间走，因为担心老人睡了，没有敲门就轻轻推开。

捧着书的老人闻声还是被吓了一跳，他扶着眼镜回答道：“梅林不在这里。”

“那他去哪儿了。”

“他……好像说今晚要去酒馆。”盖乌斯蹬着眼睛佯装镇定，梅林打听到了莫甘娜的消息，侍奉完国王的晚餐就急急忙忙地出了城。

亚瑟不满地皱起眉头，声音却和平时无异，“谢谢你，盖乌斯。”

他回到寝宫，从衣柜里拿出一件蓝色外套便穿上出了城堡。心里隐隐有一股怨气，暴戾在皮肉之下暗流涌动。他很久以前就说过，梅林业余时间喜欢做什么喜欢穿什么喜欢去哪儿他都没兴趣知道。

话是这样说，人已经到了酒馆门口。推开粗糙的木门，难闻的酒气扑鼻而来，难以想象梅林这种女孩儿会喜欢大晚上的跑到这种比马窖干净不了多少的地方，跟一帮皮糙肉厚的莽夫待在一块儿划拳喝酒。这不像他，可盖乌斯也不是第一次这么说了。

所以，他很在意。

亚瑟不止一次地观察过梅林喝酒的样子。

刚开始他会兴奋，会手舞足蹈，却从不胡言乱语。之后就会陷入深不见底的沉静，一望无际，似有千里之遥。他还是坐在他身边，看着他笑，从未离开。这惹得亚瑟很想像往常一样伸出手，摸摸他的头，或是揽住他的肩膀，用他惯用的方式表达亲近。可他却做不到，只有在这种时候他才觉得自己无论如何也走不进梅林的心门里去了。他无声地把自己锁在心底的某个阴暗场所，遍地淌着竹月色的酷寒汁液，那把钥匙已经石沉海底，不管亚瑟在外边怎样呼喊他的名字，他都听不见。他们之间横着指尖无法触及的距离，他的热度传达不进他的血肉，他温暖不了他。这种感触让他恼火。

“这位英俊的先生，想要来点什么？”

热情的酒馆老板娘打断了他的思绪，“暂时不用，我来找一位朋友。”

“好的，有需要的话随时叫我，什么都可以喔。”说罢还不忘挤出一个媚眼。

亚瑟无暇顾及于此，目光在不大的酒馆内部仔仔细细扫了三圈，却只发现一个在发酒疯的高汶和其他跟在一旁十分无奈的骑士团。哪里都没有梅林的踪影。

“公主！你怎么一个人上这儿来了，找我们回去加班？”高汶挥舞着手里的杯子，苹果酒撒了一桌。

亚瑟皱了皱眉头：“不，我是想问，梅林今晚有和你们一起吗。”

“梅林？没有啊，我今天只有下午在训练场看到他在帮你端茶送水。”高汶疑惑地抓抓头发。                 

莱昂跟着补充，“实际上，几乎每次我们叫梅林他都说有事，很少跟我们来这里。”

 

3

亚瑟坐在桌边，歪着头，耐心地烧着麻绳上的毛刺，火焰在绳子上有短暂的停留。他举着蜡烛轻轻晃动，骨节分明的手指略微有些泛白，烛火摇曳，在面无表情的脸上留下变幻的阴影。窗外是一轮又大又圆的满月，这是个无风的夜晚，静谧得只能听见毛刺被点燃时的劈啪作响。

他一点也不惊讶。

梅林有事瞒着他，他早就知道，只是下意识地不会去怀疑罢了。当你爱着一个人的时候，无论他有什么小动作，你总能做到视而不见。你又怎么可能去怀疑他呢？

他轻轻叹气，放下蜡烛，用手边的毛巾把麻绳逆向擦了一遍，又继续烧。

梅林不会背叛他，这是毋庸置疑的。可欺骗又是另一回事了，他有心事，又或许并不只是如此。梅林对他只有忠诚，却缺乏坦诚，这个认知让亚瑟隐约感到不安。他躲躲闪闪的行为总能无声地唤起亚瑟灵魂深处的阴暗面，他厌恶这种似有似无的距离感。现在的梅林永远忧心忡忡，曾经的无忧无虑不知何时已经消散在了风中。

他又擦了一遍麻绳，拿出刷子准备上油。就在这个瞬间，他忽然意识到自己并不真正了解梅林。就连他们做爱的时候，梅林也总是紧咬下唇，不愿出声，一副逆来顺受的样子。

他们朝夕相处，梅林了解他所有的习惯，他的一切梅林都知道。在他面前亚瑟是一个透明人，没有秘密，也没有隐私。这感觉十足惊悚，在他人面前想留有几分神秘感实属人之常情，和任何正常的人类一样，亚瑟也从来不会允许别人和他亲近到这种程度。正如承认自己的感情会很痛苦一样，被人看穿同样痛苦，可他却假借梅林之手坏了自己全部的规矩，并对此心安理得。

亚瑟连衣服都没换，甩掉靴子，就直直地倒在床上。

他合上了疲倦的双眼。

 

4

梅林回来的时候，已经是翌日午夜了。

他跟踪莫甘娜被发现，被击倒后又被缠上沾着毒液，还长满倒刺的藤条，越挣扎就捆得越紧，像是要把他活活绞死。梅林昏迷以后，莫甘娜收回藤条，把他丢在野外让他自生自灭。他不知道时间过去了多久，只记得醒来的时候全身都麻痹了，意识混沌，几乎无法理性思考。他动弹不得，在弥留之际用仅存的意志召唤了基哈拉，巨龙给他施了治愈魔法，又把他送到城堡附近。

身上满是污泥，衣服也变得破破烂烂。梅林忧心忡忡地回房间洗澡，盯着身体遍布的划痕发呆。伤口确实是愈合了，但藤条的毒性太大，就算有魔法的帮助，一时半会也不能完全恢复，留下深浅不一的粉色伤疤。他用毛巾细细擦洗着自己，不知一会儿要如何面对亚瑟的愤怒。亚瑟讨厌他的伤痕，就连他平常磕磕碰碰、笨手笨脚，不小心在腿上留下了淤青都会遭到指责。每次这类事情发生的时候，亚瑟都会抬起他的膝盖，低头在那块淤青上吮吸舔咬，直到它发红，变成新的印记。

梅林匆匆换好睡衣，拿着围巾心事重重地往亚瑟房间走，边走边系，把自己裹得严严实实。他不声不响地消失了一天半，亚瑟一定很生气，想到这个他就心神不宁。他总是不希望亚瑟担心他的，回来的路上他想了许多借口，只是没有一个能说得通，那种理由谁都不会信。

他推开门，迎上的是亚瑟晦暗无光，如死灰一般的眼睛。他歪着头坐在一堆羊皮纸前，双唇紧闭，单臂伸直，食指有一下没一下地敲击着桌面，看似平静，内里却暗流汹涌。

“你去哪儿了。”

“没去哪儿。”梅林强迫自己直视他，却不自觉地攥紧衣摆，手心淌出湿冷的汗来。

“这次的理由是什么？帮盖乌斯采草药，还是泡酒馆？”

“我不小心喝得太醉，对不起，亚瑟。”

“啊，看来你不打算找新的借口。”

“什么？”他皱起眉头，不自在地瞪大双眼。

“我去酒馆找过你了，”亚瑟抬起下巴笑了，起身踱到他背后，“他们说你几乎从来都不去酒馆。”

梅林不知所措地回头，向旁边躲了一步，却被亚瑟扣住了腰，“不，什么？”

亚瑟压低身子，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，手指在腰侧不安分地摩挲，“以前的事情我不就不追究了。昨天晚上你去哪儿了，我希望你能好好回答。”

梅林被摸得浑身发痒，后背窜过一丝酥麻，心脏砰砰地跳动，耳边也温温热热的。他扶着亚瑟的手臂，双腿发软，冷汗顺着背脊往下落。

亚瑟把手伸进梅林的衣服下摆，把他的衣服往上拉，梅林像忽然想起什么似的，有些反应过度地挣脱亚瑟的怀抱，双手抱胸，往后退了一步。

亚瑟的表情又阴沉了几分，“你躲什么？”

“嗯？”梅林瞪大眼睛，有些后悔自己下意识的决定。

“你身上有什么吗？”

“没有……”他认命般地垂下了头，盯着虚空的地面，却没有放下双臂。

亚瑟走过去搭上他的左肩，在他瘦削的肩骨上揉了揉，衣料被拉得往下滑，在领口和围巾间形成一个一指宽的缝隙。浅粉色的条状伤痕在一片象牙白的皮肤间显得格格不入，分外刺眼。他吞咽了一下，喉结画出一个美妙的弧度，他的眼神僵直了几秒，又忽然眨眼，用拇指在那道伤痕上细细抚摸，“谁干的。”

“没谁。”梅林伸手揽住亚瑟的腰，弓着身子把头埋进他的肩窝，鼻尖在他颈侧轻轻划过。他不自觉地在加深这个拥抱，亚瑟身上相当温暖，在不知名的场所经历了神志不清一晚之后，他发疯似的想念这个怀抱。梅林叹了口气，湿热的气息在亚瑟身上打了个转，又折回来扑在他脸上。

亚瑟握住他的双臂，满脸愠色地把他推开，表情里没有一丝温度，瞪着一双眼，手上的力度扎得他整个胸腔都在隐隐作痛，“我。说。谁干的。”

这是让梅林最为恐惧的时刻，这是名为距离感的触觉。他直勾勾地盯着亚瑟，眼里像是蒙了一层薄雾，一瞬间斗转星移，虚空变幻，无法判断物体的远近，连声音都听不真切了。

而这甚至不是亚瑟的错。

要怪就只能怪他自己，没有足够的勇气坦露自己，特别是他们的关系变成现在这样之后，他比从前还要缺乏勇气了。一切都变得乱七八糟，就因为这可耻的、微不足道的爱情，所有的事情都乱套了。他对此深恶痛绝，却又无能为力，因为梅林爱他爱到眼里再也容不下任何其他人的程度，爱到连自我都快消失的程度，爱到想要抛下一切只为臣服在他身下的程度。

只要魔法的事情不解决，他和亚瑟之间就永远隔着一层什么。

他无力承担后果。他还是说谎了。

“我前几天采药的时候不小心摔倒，在斜坡上滚了两圈，被树枝划伤了。然后我昨天是跟兰斯洛特在外面喝的酒。”

亚瑟终于下定决心，不再听他的辩解。

“把衣服脱了。”

“为什么？”

“脱衣服还能做什么，这个问题还请你来回答我？”

“我，我今天不想做……我酒还没醒，头晕，我不舒服。”

“你一声不吭地消失了一天半，不止一次地对我说谎。现在还要违抗我？”

“我没有……”

“我给过你机会了，你对国王说谎，就得受罚。”

他把梅林抱起来，扔在床上，欺身上去咬住了他觊觎已久的丰唇。


End file.
